Transported into Vampire diaries
by zebzy1
Summary: Sarah and Angel are sisters. They are NOT normal. Let's just say that they have so called... Powers. They both also love the T.V show 'the Vampire Diaries'. However when they suddenly get transported into the world of 'the Vampire diaries' things just go complicated. It is them against everyone.(Literally). This takes place in season 4, Stefan/OC and Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is for all the fans of Vampire diaries. I have been itching to write this so I hope you like it...**

**Please review if you want it will be ultra helpful**

**Oh and I don't own vampire diaries... OKAY!**

(Sarah's P.O.V)

My brain felt like it was going to explode. Why did I have to suffer like this? Why was I bound to this torture? It was not fair. How was I meant to know all these stuff. I'm not a bloody genius. Damn, I hate maths!

Groaning in frustration, I literally threw my maths book across my room, causing it to smash against the lilac painted wall paper. How was I meant to know what X and Y equaled too? I give up. This is too hard.

I jumped off my bed, and quickly skip to my oak brown color door. I slowly open the door, looking left to right for any life signs before sneakily walking out into the corridor. There was a spiral staircase towards my left, and a big chandelier hung from the ceiling above. The house I lived in at that moment was very classy.

Like a professional ninja, I sneakily walked down the wooden staircase making sure that I didn't make too much noise. Once I reached the bottom, I walked down the white colored hallway passing the pristine kitchen, and vacant living room. And there it was in front of me. A big white double door. The only thing keeping me away from my freedom.

Creeping up towards it, I just reached the door handle, feeling it's coolness within my grasp when...

"Let me guess, Maths again"

I spun around quickly, my heart beating erratically in my chest only to come face to face with Angel. My sister.

"That subject is EVIL. Please don't make me do it" I begged.

My sister was indeed very beautiful, but she would always deny it. She was tall and curvy, the perfect combination for a girl. Long chestnut Brown hair, cascading down her back up to her waist. She has high cheekbone, only dusted with a sprinkle of freckles barely visible. She is wearing a white shirt, combined with a grey Cardigan and black leggings. Damn, she's always had the most brilliant fashion style. The best part about her were her eyes though. Dark, violet eyes, the color of Violet flowers themselves stared back at my own. She literally, had all the boys begging at her feet, yet she never took advantage of that.

"Fine I won't, but you better have a good reason for why you didn't do your homework" Angel replied.

"Of course I do. I'll just say that my dog ate it" I say out loud.

"First of all that is a really cliche, and second we don't have a dog"

"Well, it's not like my math's teacher will ever know that"

Angel sighs completely annoyed, but I can see the glimmer of amusement in her eyes. The one best thing about me. I could make anybody laugh. I watch as she turns around and walks towards the living room, and I follow her like a lost puppy.

The living room, is fairly big filled up with old antiques like vases covered in layers and layers of dust. There is one brightly strange orange coach in the middle room that goes against the whole dark exterior of other part of the room. All in all, it was a very mixed up room. A big television is mantel up on the room and paused on my favorite show ever. The vampire diaries.

"I'm watching the re-run of the last episode" Angel says excitedly as she sits down on the ugly orange coach. She like me, was a huge Vampire diaries fan, and loved to watch the episodes again and again.

I rush over to her and sit down beside her, watching her face closely. There were many reason why we loved the vampire diaries but mostly because of the supernatural elements that it held. It was funny in some ways to watch, as we could relate to the supernatural element of it but be glad that our lives were as fuck up as theirs.

The last episode of the new season 4 was where, Elena had finally discovered that she was sired to Damon, and wanted to leave him because of this because even though she thought that her feelings towards him is true, she knew within her heart that they just... weren't. I thought Elena was an interesting character but sometimes I was really annoyed by her and her self-sacrificing issues. Angel on the other hand...

"I can't stand her. Who does she think she is? Breaking Stefan's heart goes to his brother and then breaks Damon's heart. Doesn't she understand Damon's feelings. Even if he does act like an asswhole there is good in him. And here she is treating him like shit" Angel ranting off trying to get off the feelings she held in her chest. It wouldn't work though I knew. She had a LOT of feelings.

"It's okay don't worry. I'm sure everything will turn out fine" I reply.

"NO, they won't. She is just stringing them along. GAH, I hate it"

Sighing I leaned against the coach, and turn towards the fuming Angel. She had her hands curled up in her first and a scowl up on her face. I know you may think it's crazy to have this deep passion only for a TV show but to us it just isn't. I know this sounds crazy but it helps us through in life.

"Come on, I like to watch it with you so start it" I say to her trying to get her mind off the subject.

Angel turned towards me her face flush that she let her emotions pour out just for a second. It was dangerous for her to do so. My eyes scan the room looking for the remote when I spot it against lying on the window sill. I wonder how it got there. My eyes snap back to Angel and I see the knowing smile place on her face. I quickly turn around to the remote just in time to catch the remote starting to shake. It then suddenly jolts up into the air. And there is was. In mid air. Levitating.

Then it shoots forward and I duck in time just as the remote flies above my hand into Angels awaiting hand.

"You nearly took off my head" I accuse.

Angel grins, and turns back to the T.V and switches play and shift around the coach before she is comfortable.

Me and my sister are not normal. That is the first thing I can say. How you may ask? Well, let's just say we have powers. To keep it brief we have no idea where we got them from, but as long as we both can remember we always had them. Angel could always, move stuff with her mind. Sometimes she didn't even had to try, she could just do it. She was telekinetic, well that was the posh word for the power she had.

Me on the other hand got the most boring power ever. I can heal myself. Don't ask how, I just can. Any wound on my body, it just heals. Not only that but I can also heal others too. But it takes on a lot of energy, so I don't usually do it. Healing comes naturally to me. Well, I guess my power isn't all too useless, It comes in handy when I have to do dodge ball in P.E.

Sighing I lean my head, against Angels shoulder watching Stefan in this scene. I knew he was that kind of wallowing, brooding Vampire but he also intrigue me too. There had to be more to him than just that. Why was he always sad? Why did he feel if he let's go, he would destroy everything? Sometimes I wish I could just teach him how to lighten up and live.

My eyes started to droop. Damn, I'm tired. Math's literally suck the energy out of me. I guess I could take a nap.

(Angels P.O.V)

I hear my sisters slow breathing so I turn towards her and see her asleep. She was cute and adorably so I could name a couple of guys who would want to date her. She has long, straight blonde hair just up to her elbows. Her cheeks were always a rosy color and her lips blood red. I hated that she had those features because then she wouldn't have to wear any make-up. Her eyes, were a light blue color and every time I looked at them I felt like I was staring at the sky.

She didn't know how truly scared I was. If I let my emotions slip for even a second, my powers would become uncontrollable. I knew I would hurt somebody and I didn't want that. I had to be emotionless for Sarah. Even though I was only a year older than her, I was the big sister. I had to protect her.

We both are orphans. Even in the orphanage, I would never let her out of my sight. If I was ever adopted without her I would do the worse thing I could think of, to get me back to the orphanage. She was my sister, there was no other reason why. Right now, we both got adopted by this rich couple, but I knew we would only be here for a couple of months before being sent back. I didn't care though. Even though Sarah, didn't know it, she was my world.

I looked back at the T.V just in time to see Damon in action. I knew there was more to him, then he was presented. I wondered how he always appeared so strong and never afraid. How he always acted like the tough guy. I sometimes hated the way he treated his brother and I wanted to show him the importance of family relationship. I knew I never could.

I look back at Sarah, and lightly lay my head against hers. I wish we could get out of this cruel world. Right now, all I want is for her to be happy. That was all I needed.

(Sarah P.O.V)

My head was pounding. I groan as my eyes flash open only to be blinded by bright light. Damn, this kills. I slowly peel my eyes open and see the clear blue sky. Aww, it's really pretty. Hold on a second... Why am I staring at the sky. My body jolt's up into a sitting position to find myself surrounded by trees. Shit, where am I? Am I in a forest?

I hear a light snore beside me and turn to find Angel sleeping. I feel relief flooding through me at the sight of here.

"Angel, wakey, wakey" I sang as I grab her shoulders ans start shaking her.

"Two more minutes" she mumbles turning her head away from me. I sighed loudly. Let's just say my sister was a heavy sleeper.

Taking a deep breath, I shout at the top of lungs "I'm making double chocolate chip pancakes with blueberry's"

Angel shot up in a sitting position instantly looking at me wide-eyed "I'll have twelve" she says firmly.

I can't help a little giggle escape my lips. Angel was a big fan of pancakes. Just the words set's her in a frenzy.

I watch as she narrows her eyes at my giggle, and she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Not funny" she mumbles. That makes a full blown laughter come out of my mouth.

"It was, it was" I shot back and quickly stood off the ground, dusting off some dirt from my black silky shirt and black leggings.

"Where are we, Sarah?" Angel asks as she turns around in a circle examine our surrounding.

"I was hoping, you could answer that question"

"Well, I can't, you must have done something"

"ME? Hello I'm not the one with the cool thingy magig. It was you who did this"

"Thingy magig, seriously Sarah, that's what your calling it"

"Yes I am, and you were the last one to go to sleep"

"Well, you were the first, so you must have done something"

We were at each others throat by now. We weren't arguing hatefully, just seeing who would trip up first. We probably would have went on forever, if a cough hadn't broken our shout fit. I turn towards the sound just in time to catch two people staring at us. I guess in the mist of all the arguing, we both hadn't realized that we had company even with our heightened senses.

As I stare at the two people, I notice they look really familiar. Then it hits me fast like lightning. The two people looked exactly like Paul Wesley and Ian Somerhalder. In fact it looks like they are the celebrities Shit, had I died and gone to heaven?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all, I firstly need to thank you all for the kind and some really hilarious reviews that I had for the last chapter... Seriously every single one made a smile come on my face so I have to thank you all**

**Next, I will be asking you if you can kindly also review on this chapter too if you want. **

**So without further ado (I always wanted to say that)... Chapter two**

**I do not own Vampire Diaries... OKAY!**

* * *

(Sarah P.O.V)

I stare at the men in front of me, excitement bubbling all around my body. There was no denying how they looked like the celebrities.

One of the man, had his dark brown hair, in sharp spikes style that matched his strong jaw and made him look insanely beautiful. He had the physique that I knew every guy in my school would pray to have, yet could never accomplice. His eyes were his best feature, a color between grey and blue, which looked completely unnatural. He looked exactly like Paul Wesley, the celebrity.

The other man looked like Ian Somerhalder, completely and ultimately hot. His skin was pale as the moon. His hair was as black as the feathers of a raven's wings. He had the body that I knew any boy would probably kill to have. The best part of all his features, which were his eyes that brought his whole face together. They were an ice blue color just like a methane flame.

I watch as both of their eyes darted between me and Angel, assessing both of us just like we were doing to them.

"Well, well, well, it's look like we have some... delicious... company." the guy Ian Somerhalder said with a hint of amusement.

I watch as Paul Wesley turns his head and narrows his eyes at Ian.

"Don't even go there." he says his voice firm before he quickly turns back towards us... his eyes connect on mine.

I broke the connection almost instantly, turning towards Angel. Her eyes were widen in shock. Her jaw widen open that I'm sure I could fit a whole hamburger into it. I knew she could not believing the sight before us. God, did I also look that dumb before?

"What? I was just... stating a fact." Ian Somerhalder said innocently.

I watch as Paul Wesley shakes his head and both of them turn towards us. They both did not hide the fact that they were inspecting us as well.

I quickly turned to Angel knowing we had to say something. We were acting like stupid, speechless girls.

"Can I have their autographs?" I blurt out before I can help myself. _Seriously, did I just say that? _Oh well, I could have said something much worse like _'will you marry me?' _

"Look how popular I am? Though I wonder why you want his autograph." Ian stated as he pointed to Paul.

I watch as a sudden frown appeared on Angel's face. It looked like she was out of her fangirling moment and asked,

"Wait, what are you two doing her in a forest? Do you know why we are in a forest in the first place?"

I watch as both of Ian and Paul turn to each other, eye brows slightly raised.

"We are hoping for you to answer that question. You shouldn't be in the forest. It's dangerous." Paul said his face showing no signs that he was joking around.

I rolled my eyes at that sentence. Seriously, with Angels cool power I doubt we could get hurt that much.

"And I can absolutely voucher that is 100 percent true, what my BROTHER just said." Ian said.

Did he just say brother? Are my ears hearing right? Or am I just imagining I heard that? Ian and Paul weren't brothers.

"Brother?" Angel managed to choke out clearly as shocked as I was.

"Yes... Oh I guess we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Stefan Salvatore and this is my Brother, Damon Salvatore." the guy Paul said now claiming to be Stefan. Did he just say Salvatore?

"Your Stefan, and Damon," I say as I looked between both both of them.

"Your Stefan, and Damon." I repeat again. No, it didn't sound more believable the second time.

Why did they just introduce themselves as the characters of the Vampire Diaries? They must be Joking. They can't be. It wasn't real.

"Ha, ha. Yeah okay this is prank right? Like the ones on T.V shows when they prank random people with celebrities. It's really funny... No really it is. So you people hiding with cameras can come out now." I rant off making a big extravagant excuse.

"What are you talking about? Why did you call us celebrities? Why would you be getting prank? I told you who we are. I'm Stefan and this is Damon." Stefan argued back.

I stare as Ian claiming to be Damon leans towards the now Stefan and whispers in his ear,

"I think the girl's lost the plot... must have just come from loony villa aka the mental hospital."

"Hey, I am not crazy," I shout out sounding like a crazy old batty lady. Damn it, this just has to happen to me. "And your not Damon, Your Ian Somerhalder " I pointed to the guy who thought he was Damon "and your Paul Wesley." I say as I point to the suppose Stefan.

I watch as Damon narrows his eyes, looking annoyed,

"Yeah we have no idea who Ian or Paul is... I seriously don't want to be repeating this again. We are who we say we are." the suppose Damon says.

I open my mouth to of course to try to get it in their supposedly thick head that I'm not buying it, when Angel, who I almost forgetting she was here, because of how quiet she had been, spoke up in a whisper,

"Their telling the truth."

I froze into a statue not daring to move a muscle. It felt like my whole world just stopped for a bloody second. You see their is one thing you should know about my sister and her power. It comes with a little so called 'tick' just as mine. You see, she can always tell when someone is telling the truth or lying no matter what. So if she says their telling the truth that means...

My train of thought stops their as I look at the two men before me, my eyes widen with awe and horror. Shit, This. Cannot. Be. Happening.

(Angel P.O.V)

It was unbelievable. It was not possible. This can't be happening. Yet, there was no denying it. They were both telling the truth. I was scared if I talked, it would come out in a croaky, frog-like voice. I had literally be stunned into silence.

"Wha-But- Thi- No- I- Can't- No- Possible," Sarah said not being able to form a full, complete English sentence. She was exhibit A on why I seriously didn't want to try talking.

Both Damon and Stefan, were confused on how we were reacting. I knew exactly why, they were confused. It was obvious that they had no idea about anything. What had happened when me and Sarah were out cold? How could we both have been so oblivious?

"But your just part of a T.V show. You can't be real." I whisper absently forgetting just for a moment that they could hear me,

"T.V show... Why would we be in a T.V show?" Damon said his voice strong and demanding. It looked like he was restless. I knew patience wasn't in his vocabulary.

Then I remembered just at that moment one of the most important fact. What was happening just seemed to click in to my mind and finally sink in. These two men... They wen't human at ALL.

Sarah, must have been thinking along the same sought of line, because she took a step closer to me. I could feel her heart beating erratically in her chest. She was scared.

Both me and her, all of our five senses, sound, smell, sight, taste and touch, was heightened so we could feel more. We both knew specifically we were NOT human. That's one of the reason why I knew she was scared. I could hear her fear. I knew the phrase was meant to be _'I can smell your fear'_ but you couldn't smell a feeling, or emotion can you? I guess it just rhymed more so that's why people say that.

I instantly take a step forward, in what I knew would be obvious as a protective manner. I couldn't let Sarah get hurt. Damon and Stefan. They were none other then... Vampires. I could be wrong but I wasn't taking any chances. They had the same second name as well. It may be stupid to just assume they were not human but I didn't care. It was better to be safe then sorry.

My eyes quickly darted around us, just in case I could find any weapons but all there were was trees. I swallowed against the lump in my throat. I guess the trees would just have to do.

"Why are you scared for?" Damon asked curious as he took a step forward.

Automatically, me and Sarah took a step back. I was so not putting caution to the wind.

"Damon," Stefan said his name like a warning.

"Don't you see Stefan. They obviously know something and I for one, will find out what?" Damon said his Ice blue eyes never leaving mine as he said it. I knew that Damon spoke the truth. How could I not know?

"Damon, don't do something drastic, please." Stefan said.

"I'm not, we'll just take them back, find out what they know, and set them free." Damon stated. I could tell instantly that he was lying somewhere through the sentence. I didn't even want to know which part he was lying on.

"I don't know about this," Stefan said seeming unsure but it looked like he was going to do what Damon had said. That was all that I needed.

I took a step back and instantly turn to the tree on my left hand side. It stood tall and proud like a solider. It wouldn't be like that. It was hard to describe how I used my power. If I just thought of it moving then it just did. There was always some sort of energy that I felt like it would bubble inside of me but I really didn't know how to explain it. Anyway, I watch as the tree starts to shake, bringing the attention of the two men to it.

Their was a loud snapping sound fallowed by another, just before a loud creak echoed through out eerie surrounding. The tree, then started to sway right before it tilted to the right and, before it dropped and crashed down, right in the middle between me and Sarah, and Damon and Stefan separating us.

I turned back towards Sarah...

"Run."

(Sarah P.O.V)

Angel didn't have to tell me twice. I turn around running like my life depended on it which it did. Twigs would scrape against my sensitive flesh causing pain but I had no idea if it actually tore my skin. I wanted to make as little sound as possible but It felt like I stepped on every dry twig, making loud snapping sounds.

My heart beat was racing as fast as a rabbits, my lungs burning with the lack of oxygen. I had no idea if Angel was behind me, or if she went the other way. If I looked back I would be wasting precious time. But I knew I had to keep on running. I had to push myself to the limit. I couldn't believe I was running away from Vampires least of all Stefan and Damon. This has never cross my mind that it could actually happen. Maybe because it shouldn't have ever happen.

Suddenly I feel a tight grip on my arm, and the next thing I knew my back was against the tree it's bark digging into my skin. I was pinned up by someone. I took a deep lungful of an air and looked up to connect with blue grayish eyes. Stefan.

I wanted to say something anything. Or maybe just scream as loud as I could. I think Stefan knew what I was going to do because, he quickly clamped his hand over my mouth, stopping any sound from escaping my mouth.

"Sorry," Stefan whispered looking like he was truly apologetic. I wanted to curse evrey single swearword I knew out loud whether it was in English or not.

"I promise everything will be fine when you wake up." Stefan said confidently.

Before I could even reply, everything suddenly went blank.

(Angels P.O.V)

Damn it, Damn it, Damn it. No matter how hard I tried to run it felt like, I was running as slow as a turtle. My legs felt sore like they were going to drop off any second. I knew making the tree drop would only buy us a few seconds. But they were precious seconds. To be honest I never knew why we were running in the first place. In the T.V shows Stefan was harmless. It wasn't him I was worried about. Damon was right at some point. We did know something. A lot of something.

It was obvious he was more clever then you take him for. This was just a point being made right about now. _Just run, Angel, Just run _I pep talk myself. I went the opposite way that Sarah went, and hopefully she was still running like I was. It might buy her sometime I thought. Or maybe I was wrong.

Suddenly, I was knocked off balance by a force that I hadn't seen, and hurtled to the floor, crashing hard against it. I gasped in pain instantly. I was on my back and someone was on top of me straddling me. My hands lashed out to hit the person be, he just managed to grab them and pin them on the floor on each side on my head. I looked up to find myself staring at methane color eyes. Damon.

He stared back at my own eyes, and no emotion was betrayed in his own. I couldn't figure out what he was thinking, which kind of unnerve me.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll be safe." he purrs and again it was like he was half lying and half telling the truth.

I'm just about to use my powers to throw him off on me when I felt pain shoot from my skull at the side of my head.

Then, there was only darkness.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review on this so I know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey... so I want to thank you all for the reviews for the last chapter... yes they all made me very happy :D**

**Here ye, Here ye... This is Chapter three**

**I do not own Vampire Diaries... Okay!**

* * *

(Sarah's P.O.V)

My eyes snap open only to find I'm staring at a white ceiling. Where am I? What the hell happened? Then my memories flooded through my mind. OH SHIT. My body jerked into a sitting position, my breathing had become wild, and I knew I would start hyperventilating soon. I had met Stefan and Damon. I had seen the character's of the T.V show. It was fucking impossible, yet it happened. And then, I had run, and Stefan had knocked me unconscious! How dare he! I felt anger flood inside of me at what happened. I may have been a little frightened then, but now I was so furious, I'm sure my head could explode.

I look around the room, to find myself in a classy looking place. The walls were made of dark oak, wooded panning. On my right hand side, was a large, window, covered by a dull brown curtain. On my far right, was a full length mirror, so I knew instantly that someone must like their reflection. A lot. Opposite me, was a brown wooden, door leading to god knows where. I was now, lying on a king size bed, the covers a dark black color. Next to a bed, was a small desk. The top of it, was littered with bits and bobs, including a pile of big, chunky looking books.

The room look really familiar. I'm sure I've seen it before. Suddenly, I hear a light snore beside me causing me to jump, and my heart to nearly burst out of my chest. I quickly snap, my head towards the sound, and breath a sign of relief. It was only Angel. She was on her belly, her hands wrapped around the black cover, as she pressed it against her face, snuggling closer to it.

I had to cover my mouth, to sniffle my laughter. God, she looked so pathetic. I wish I had a camera right now. I would so take a picture of it. I lean down, towards Angel and grab her shoulders and shake her gently. At once, she tries to shake my hands off, mumbling an incoherent sentence. I had no idea what she said. but I catches a few words, like 'swimming', 'mime' and 'hippopotamus'. Man, she must be having a really weird and freaky dream. What other reason is there that she said 'hippopotamus'? I am so going to confront her about it later.

"Angel, get the hell up" I whisper furiously in her ear, while shaking her vigorously. It works. She jolts, up and turns around on her side, her eyes half-lidded, as she says...

"Sarah, what are you doing? Do you know how early it is?"

I sigh, and use everything in my power to not slap my hand over my forehead like the people in cartoon's do, when someone says something so stupid. Or, when they find them completely hopeless.

"No, Angel. Do you remember what happened?" I asked.

I watch as a frown forms on Angel's pretty face, as she was probably searching through her memories. I watch as her eyes widen, and she jolts, onto a sitting position, and her head turns around, scanning the room.

"We're in Damon's room" she whispers. Leave it to Angel to know that. I swear she watches the episodes of Vampire Diaries again and again that she probably has permitted everything into memory.

"We have to get out of here" she hisses at me. I completely agree with her. There was no way, I was staying here and becoming Damon's next meal.

Before either of us could comprehend it, the door to the room, burst open, and a girl enters the room. She has mocha colored skin, that glows radiantly. Her hair, was styled, in dark curled hair, that rolled behind her back. She was wearing a deep, cream color V-neck shirt, with dark blue jeans. Her eyes were a green color, like the pure stone emerald. She looked like a beautiful goddess. Her eyes dart between us, studying both of us quickly.

Suddenly, like a magic trick, Damon Salvatore appeared behind the girl. The girl wasted no time, as she turned towards Damon and narrowed her eyes at him...

"I knew it! I knew you were keeping something. What do you think you're doing? You can't go and start kidnapping random girls, just so you can feast on them, Damon" she scolded, her body shaking with anger.

"Hey... don't come to that conclusion so quickly. See this is why I call you Judgey. Coming up with your own conclusions all the god damn time" Damon retorts back.

It was so obvious who the girl was. She was Bonnie. The teenage witch. The one who give's aneurysm to Damon, every single Tuesday. Probably the most sassiest witch you could ever meet.

Before, you even know it, they start bickering at each other, throwing insults at each other. It was really funny. The fights between them, always made me laugh, when I watch Vampire Diaries, but to see it face to face was even more hilarious.

I turn to Angel, who was having a hard time keeping her mouth in a straight line. I lean towards her, and whisper...

"Come, we should just get out of here, while their busy fighting"

As soon as, the words escape my mouth, both Bonnie and Damon twist their heads towards us, narrowing their eyes at us. Shit, I just had to open my big fat mouth, didn't I?

(Angel P.O.V.)

Well, Sarah could have said something more worst. I was already planning our escape, from the moment I had remembered what happened, but unfortunately, it seems that Karma has something against us, because both of the most powerful supernaturals of the show had barge into the room, trying to tear out, each other's throat.

"Your not going anywhere." Damon hisses as he stares straight into my eyes. There was no mistaking the threat he held within those words.

"Damon, we're not keeping them. Their human... Okay." Bonnie states firmly as she turns to Damon.

Suddenly, big booming laughter fills the room. I look to my right, to catch Sarah, holding her stomach, slaughtered with giggles. Her laughs, fill the atmosphere, so carefree, as she drops into a lying position on the bed. She just had to act like this doesn't she? Come on, how can she act like that? She practically give's everything away.

"Why are you laughing?" Bonnie asks completely intrude.

Sarah, shrugs her shoulders, trying to cover up the fit of giggles that are trying to escape her mouth. I knew why she found it so funny. Both of us were, far away from being human. Yet to have Bonnie, say that we were so causally it made me want to scoff at the nonsense as well. Though, I had to use the little thing called brain too. Why did she think we were human? As a witch, shouldn't she be able to tell that we aren't? Damn, I really shouldn't ask myself question that I knew I will never have the answer to.

"What? Can't a girl just let it out and laugh." Sarah says back. I shake my head side to side. She is seriously digging the whole she created with a shovel.

"I mean come on... I can laugh when I want too. This a free world you know and I do have a free will. Not to mention that your statement is hilarious." Sarah's eyes widen with realization with what she had just said.

"Shit, n...not that we aren't human. I mean we are so completely human. Why would be anything else? Umm, yeah human that's what we are. Just human. Boring old humans. Yeah, we are humans. Just humans. Ummm... Do you want a chocolate bar?"

I look over at my loony sis, and can't help but shout "Seriously! You don't even have a chocolate bar."

"Ugh, yes I do" Sarah says as she sticks her hand into one of her jean pockets, rummages around before emerging with a big chuck of a chocolate bar. It was wrapped in golden paper and looked really familiar...

"HEY! That's mine... I've been looking for that everywhere. I can't believe you stole it!" I growled loudly.

"It's not my fault. I mean you know I'm chocolate crazy. You left it on your flipping bed. All alone. Desperate for someone to take it. It was begging for me to take it. I mean it was calling to me saying... 'Sarah come to me... I know you want me just take me... You want to eat me... I want you to eat me too... we are meant to be together'."

I took a deep massive breath, before lunging at her, tackling her to lie on the bed with me on top.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sarah screams, but it doesn't stop me from snatching the bar out of her hands.

_It is mine, I thought. _

I looked over at Sarah, and watch as she covered her face with her hands, and lets out a few sobs. I sighed knowing she was faking crying, but it didn't stop me from snapping the bar in half.

"Here." I say as I shoved half of the bar in front of her face.

"YAY!" Sarah says cheerfully as she rips the bar out of my hand.

I shake my head at her childishness before I remembered we have company. My gaze snaps to Damon and Bonnie who stares at us like we were insane, mental people. The looks on their faces were priceless. I looked at Sarah and watched as she turns to me and gives me a small wink.

That's when I catch on with what she did. This was a whole act. To distract Bonnie and Damon, from her trip up earlier It seemed like it worked too. Damn, she was way more clever then anyone ever thought she could be.

(Sarah's P.O.V)

Angel had caught on to my idea. I knew she had because of the special tint in her eyes. Finally my gaze turns towards out visitors, I open my mouth to say something when another living being burst into the room.

"I heard a scream." Stefan says quickly. I rolled my eyes, at this and give Stefan a stern look. I was still really angry with him for blacking me out.

"I'm ignoring him" I say as I turn to Sarah and make sure a pout is on face.

Angel, shakes her head and whispers "What am I going to do with you?"

"Nothing" I reply "Your stuck with me, whether you like it or not,"

"I don't like it." Angel states.

"Okay, enough of this ideal chit chat, I don't care if you ignore my brooding brother but you will answer to me." Damon interrupts.

Before , I know it Damon is suddenly on top of the bed, in front of Angel. I watch as he looks straight in to her eyes, and suddenly Angel goes ridged. Her body becomes immobile as she stares straight into Damon's eyes.

"Angel." I whisper but she ignores me her eyes still in contact with Damon's.

I watch as a smug smile appears on his face right before he says "Who are you?"

"My name is Angel." Angel replies her voice so void of emotion.

"Why were you in the forest?"

"I don't know. I went to sleep and when I wake up, it's in the forest." Angel replies like a robot.

Then it hits me. Damon's compelling her. Damon's compelling my sister. And it's working. I feel anger boil inside of me. How dare he? How dare he compel her? I open my mouth to shout at Damon, when his gaze snaps to mine.

I watch as his eyes start to do a weird thing. His pupils dilate then become smaller. Wait, is he trying to compel me? But I don't feel like spilling all my secrets to him.

"What's your name?" Damon demands.

Yep, I don't feel like spilling any of secrets. I don't feel like saying anything. I don't feel like my mind is being controlled. He's compelling me but it's not working. What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? Fuck, I'm not the one who knows how to react in every situation. That's Angels job. Damn, I'm the funny one. Only the funny one.

"Sarah." I reply monotone. That's how you act when your compelled right? Like you don't have a mind.

"How do you too know each other?" Damon asks.

"We're sisters." I reply motionlessly.

I hated acting like this. For a second, I wonder if my sister is pretending too, but as I look through the corner of my mind, she is just sitting there. Doing nothing. Just sitting, and staring. My sister wasn't kidding. She was compelled. But why wasn't I? I have the boring power. That means I should be compelled. Not Angel. She's the one with the cool thingy magig.

"Why were you in the forest?"

"Same as what Angel said. We just woke up there." I reply.

"Damon, just stop. They don't know anything. They don't know about us. Maybe they got drunk and passed out in the forest. They don't know anything." Stefan says as he interrupts us.

"I agree with Stefan. There just normal girls." Bonnie speaks up.

Damon looks back at Angel, a frown in his place. It's still like he doesn't believe it.

"Fine." he grumbled as he turns back towards me again.

"We found you in a forest. Took you home back to rest. You fell asleep. Nothing else happened. Now, your going out back to where you live and live your lives like normal." Damon orders me.

I want to scoff at the word normal. Our lives were never normal, yet now it is extremely fucked up. That it just great.

Damon moves to Angel and repeats the same thing before letting her go. I watch as Angel blinks. Once. Twice. Thrice. I watch as she turns to me and opens her mouth saying...

"We should go home."

"Yes." I agree back.

I watch as she walks like a zombie towards the door and I follow her. I don't know how she knows which way it is to the door but I just walked behind her. Ignoring the scenery I concentrate on Angel. Was everything going to be okay? Why is she acting like this? She still has to remember, we are right now in a TV show? Right?

I watch as she reaches the oak color door, and opens it and walks out into board daylight. Oh god. I feel a dead weight at the pit of my stomach. Damon did something to her. She isn't going to be my Angel anymore. Why did this happen? Why is this happening? Why to her? It should be happening to me. She's the clever one, not me. She's the one that sought out everything, not me. She is the role model to everyone, not me.

"Sarah." Angel whispers as she stops and turns towards me.

I bit my lip, not knowing what to expect.

"Yes"

"I have this deep urge to go home... Yet we are in a TV show and we have no home" Angel says, giving me a confuse look.

"You remember!" I shout out, a gigantic smile appearing on my face. I pounced on my sister as I take her in a gigantic hug.

"Of course I remember that we are currently living the impossible .. How can I forget?... Yet why do I feel like I have to go home. I want to go home Sarah. I want to live my normal life" Angel asks.

A frown appears on my face. She is saying the exact same stuff that Damon was saying...

"What do you remember sis?" I ask dreading the answer.

"I remember being found in the forest by Damon and Stefan. Then they took us home and let me sleep. Then we...we...we... actually they let us rest and then we are meant to be going home... Sarah, what's happening?"

I sigh knowing the answer... "You were compelled Angel. Damon compelled you. What you think happened, didn't."

I watch as a confuse look crosses her face, so I start explaining it all, which happened when she woke up in the forest.

"Damn it, I can't believe that happen" Angel says finally stopping walking while I was explaining. I watch as her body begins to shake with anger. My eyes widen at the emotion. I quickly look around, and then I spot it.

Small little pieces like stones start to levitate on the empty street. Along with missing coins and crumpled cans. Fuck, my sister was letting her emotion control her.

"Angel stop, stop being angry... It wasn't your fault." I say at last.

I grabbed her shoulders and make sure she is facing towards me. I have to stop her before someone comes through the street and noticing the unnatural happening. That, and I have to stop her before she starts levitating something bigger like a FUCKING CAR.

Angel closes her eyes and takes slow, deep breath. At once, everything keeps crashing down, as Angel once again takes control.

"Sorry, I...I didn't mean too" she whispers and looks like she is going to break down into tears.

"It's okay... I mean it's really cool. I am so jealous of your power, you know?" I reply with a small smile.

"It's not okay, but we'll think about it later... but first, why did you not get compelled?"

"I have no idea" I reply.

"I need to go home, Sarah."

"We don't have a home... God it's getting really annoying that you keep saying that!"

"I can't help it... I need to go home." Angel says as she crosses the road and starts walking to god knows where.

"Wow, I never knew this is how weird it is to be compelled." I say as I follow her.

"Yeah."

"I've got it... Why don't we go to a hotel, sign in and that can be our home?"

"No money, remember Sarah."

"Actually I have my wallet with me. A couple of hundred bucks in it, I think. Before you ask why I have, so much money I was planning to go to the bank and cash it it for a rainy day... Yeah I think today counts as a rainy day."

"Firstly How do you carry all these items without a purse? And second what kind of girl says 'wallet'."

"Answer to first is, I have no idea... Answer to second is, I have no idea"

"We'll figure this out Sarah... What happened, and how we are going to get back?"

"I know, but I really want to do a lot of things before we do."

"We can't mess with the time or plot here, Sarah."

"Stop being a spoilsport, we can just tweak it a bit... Come on, I know you want to?"

"I will restrain myself."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please."

"Putting pretty at the front isn't going to change my answer."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top" I say with a smile.

I watch as Angel turns to me a not so happy look on her face.

"What am I going to do with you?" she says with a sigh.

* * *

**So... What do you think good or bad? Like it or not? Hate it or not?**

**Please review so I know what you think!**


End file.
